Quickie Train Ride
by Smutville
Summary: Shadow Hearts, Good Ending. On their way to Zurich, Yuri thought of a way to shorten the ride!


**Standard Disclaimer applies: No copyright infringement is intended, this is merely a fan fiction made by a fan for fans.**

**WARNING: Graphic sexual content. If this offends you, please do not continue. **

**

* * *

Quickie Train Ride.**  
A Shadow Hearts Fan Fiction by: **Smutville.

* * *

**

He looked at her indulgently as she leaned against him, her eyes closed in sleep. He looked outside the window, for a moment admiring the majestic snow-capped mountains and passing scenery as the train sped by. But, as if compelled by some unseen, powerful force, he returned his gaze back to her.

The late afternoon sun from the window casts a soft glow on her sweet features, burnishing her hair gold. Gently he traced the slim, patrician nose, down to her soft lips, slightly parted, while memories danced before his mind, tantalizing him.

_God, but she's so lovely!_ He's aware that she had enthralled him, that he's completely besotted but he cared nary a whit. He needed her in a way he'd never needed anyone before, loved her with such passion and ferocity that frightened even him at first. He had thought it was mere lust that made him want her, that it was just that air of innocence that made her so fascinating to him, for surely no man can deny that there's this certain excitement, a primitive urge to despoil the pure.

Lust he can satisfy between any woman's legs, lust he can control, subdue, turn it off at will. But not the fierce tenderness that made him care for her more than himself, nor the profound desire to cherish, to protect her at all costs.

Love makes man vulnerable, he realized. Things would have been a lot more simple if he didn't care, if he hadn't fallen in love with her, but he's hooked.

Not that he regrets anything. No, far from it, he cherished each moment he has with her, savoring all his waking moments with her wrapped in his arms.

The man bent his head to brush his lips against her forehead, his chest tight with the same tenderness and desire that clenched his insides every time he gazed at her lovely face and know to the marrow of his bones that he's where he belongs.

He smiled again as he looked at her sleeping countenance. He had exhausted her with his constant demands but he can't help it. He cannot even look at her without wanting to wake her up with passionate kisses.

"Hmmm? Yuri, let me sleep…" She murmured, turning her face away. But he was too greedy that moment to control himself, he had been depraved all his life, that giving up something pleasurable, specially _this_ sweet was nearly impossible for him.

He pursued her hungrily, nibbling the line of her jaw. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, seeking, kissing her neck, lightly licking, reacquainting himself with her sweet scent, her delectable taste, her textures.

"Alice…" He nuzzled her hair, breathing in the subtle perfume, felt desire, hot and strong stir in his loins. "Alice…wake up."

Groggily she struggled to keep her eyes open. The sleepy, blue eyes that focused on him made him catch his breath. An unknown emotion, so profound and deep tightened his chest that he felt tears gather in his eyes.

_My woman._ Was all his senses seemed to scream, the same primitive thrill of recognition that washed over him that moment he first laid eyes on her.

"What is it?" She asked, the slight irritation in her voice hard to miss.

_I must have really exhausted her!_ Yuri thought ruefully, but without remorse. "I want you." He said simply, lovingly curling his fingers on her breast.

That jolted her awake immediately.

"But—"

"Shhhh." He murmured cutting off her protest with a finger. "Don't resist me."

"Someone might come." She protested, looking at the door of their compartment.

"I'll kill the first man to step through that door." He growled, sliding down on his knees before her.

Alice looked down on him, as she leaned against the upholstered seat of the train, her hands clenching and unclenching on his shoulders.

"Yuri please, someone might see us."

"No one will." He said, stroking her thighs. "I must have you. I want you so much, I ache!"

"But—"

"Shhh. It's going to be all right love, no one will come, and even if they did, we'll hear them coming from afar first."

"So this is why you insisted on buying tickets for a private compartment!" She cried, the realization dawning on her. "I should have known you were planning something like this!"

He grinned wickedly at her. "Damned right about that one, love"

"Oh you pompous oaf!" She cried, torn between thumping his head with her book and simply ignoring him.

"Yes, but you love me." Yuri agreed though he wasn't sure what pompous meant.

Alice refused to look at him, furiously thinking of a way to distract him. But his next words distracted _her_.

"Fine then, I'll do a five knuckle shuffle here."

"What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes huge as she looked back at him.

Yuri grinned wickedly as he stroked the bulge in his pants meaningfully, nearly making Alice gape in shock. She didn't know which one was more obscene, to be caught making love with him or to witness him 'do a five knuckle shuffle' as Yuri fondly puts it.

"Come on love, no one will catch us, I promise." He coaxed, "Besides, we don't have to be buck naked to accomplish the deed."

"I…I don't understand." Alice said distracted, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"Honey, I'm so randy I can bore a hole through a stone wall." Yuri said crudely. "That fine silk panties won't save you from me!"

"But—"

"Shhhh, love. It will be good, I swear it!"

She would have said more, but he stopped any more talk with his own mouth. Pleasure and heat suffused her entire being with each gentle tug of his teeth on her lips, the heady sensation of his tongue probing her mouth sensuously made Alice moan.

"Let me love you…" He said, his voice now husky with need as he knelt there before her.

One look at him, at the blatant hunger in his eyes and Alice knew she couldn't deny him anything, not her heart, not her body, not even her very soul.

She stifled a moan of protest against a closed fist, shuddering as Yuri lifted her hips, placing her legs on his shoulders. His breath against her soft flesh made her tremble.

"Yuri—" But the sound of ripping cloth stopped her, her mind going blank for a moment as she realized he had torn the crotch of her panties, exposing her vulnerable flesh to his gaze.

She squirmed again, but he easily restrained her in place. Alice choked on another protest as he touched her with light, gentle fingers, stroking the soft skin of her inner thighs, making her ache shamelessly.

"Please." She gasped, unable to take anymore, she ached to be touched, to know the devastating pleasure of his caresses once more, crying out even as her body stiffened in pleasure as he gave her what she wanted.

She jumped in surprise as she felt the warmth of his mouth replace his fingers, his scandalous actions nearly shocked her to the core.

"No!" Alice cried, squirming to escape from him. "No! Stop it! It's…oh God, Yuri please stop!"

But he paid her no heed, parting the soft folds of her sex with his tongue, seeking, probing her secrets with a blatant hunger that aroused the same need in her. Alice whimpered as he stroked her clit with rapid flicks of his tongue, relentlessly breaking down her defenses until she forgot all shame, all modesty.

"Oh god, your pussy tastes so sweet!" He groaned, nuzzling her soft flesh, breathing in her scent like she was a rare, delicate perfume. Never had he thought of enjoying a woman like this. Never in his life had he imagined he could love her this way, hear her cry out as he pleasure her, drive her wild with passion.

Alice protested weakly at the dirty words he spoke but the incredible pleasure as he sucked her greedily, hungrily, enjoying her like she was an exotic, luscious fruit scattered all her thoughts. All she could do was feel. Feel the wicked pleasure of his skillful tongue, rubbing, stroking, knowing her needs with frightening ease, melting all her resistances, inciting her own hunger, drawing forth the sleeping passion beneath her innocent exterior.

Yuri groaned as she gave in to her sensuous nature, she was incredibly desirable, so lovely…and the knowledge that he alone knows her this way, infused him with unadulterated pleasure.

Alice dug her hands into his hair, but whether to pull his head away or closer, he no longer knew as her sweet flesh contracted rhythmically against his lips. She gave a soft cry of pleasure even as he hungrily sucked the liquid heat of her release.

Dazed, Alice could only look up at him with eyes droopy in satiation. She could not recall the moment he had settled her back on the seat.

He smiled at her dreamy expression, never had he felt so much like a man, she made him feel so powerful, so much stronger than ever before.

She could only watch him as he unbuttoned his fly, releasing his aroused flesh. He looked huge, intimidating; though it wasn't the first time she had seen him naked. The fierce expression of his face told her she should be frightened of him but she's not. His features were etched in restrained lust, his eyes mere glittering slits, he almost looked inhuman, what with the sun casting shadows on the side of his face.

"Yuri." She whispered, touching his lower lip.

"Don't be afraid…I won't hurt you." He rasped against her lips, his kiss surprisingly gentle despite the ferocity of his expression.

Unable to wait any more, he settled between her parted legs.

"Spread them wide, love." He ordered. "Yes, a bit more…now come closer, come to me Alice…"

He paused for a while, supporting the crook of her legs on his forearms, holding them wide apart and then gazing deep into her eyes, commanding her attention, he slowly entered her.

She clutched against his shoulders, her eyes nearly dark in emotion as Yuri came inside her. He was so hot, so thick, gentle yet uncompromising, stretching her so tautly, until she thought she would burst from his sheer size.

"All right?" He asked hoarsely, brushing back strands of hair from her face with a hand that shook.

She tried to speak, her breath caught in her throat as Yuri slowly withdrew, intimately caressing her, drawing the secret rain of her desire, easing his way inside as he carefully pressed deep once more.

She cried out as he stroked her clit gently, lightly circling the sensitive nub with the pad of his thumb.

Everything became moot, God forbid that anyone walks in on them that moment for she could no longer care. All her senses seemed oblivious to all but the incredible pleasure radiating from the soft place he possessed so completely.

Hungrily she ran her hands over his muscular body, seeking whatever she can reach, his clothes frustrated her, longing for the exquisite pleasure of skin rubbing against skin, and yet the lack of closer body contact enhanced the intimate union of their flesh, heightening her awareness of him, of how perfectly they fit together.

"Please…" She begged softly, arching her hips against him in need.

"Tell me." He said through his teeth, gazing at her eyes, his own heavy lidded with passion and desire. He caressed her breasts lovingly, stroking the hard nipples through the layers of clothing. The memory of suckling them, of feeding on her rosy nipples tormented him until he nearly gave in to the urge to tear her clothes, how he longed to touch her naked skin!

Alice swallowed, her cheeks burning shyly. But Yuri refused to do anything, simply looked at her with eyes bright with unspent passion. She knew what he wanted, what he wanted her to do, to say.

"I…I want you…"

"Yes?" He encouraged, gently nibbling her lower lip.

"D-Deeper."

"I didn't hear you…" He murmured wickedly, teasing her with gentle nudges, stroking her lightly but never hard enough, not the way she wanted.

She thumped his chest in frustration and would have said something, but the feel of him gliding slowly, deeply, made her breathless.

"Deeper…ah! Yes, just like that!" She gasped, unconsciously clawing his shoulders in her need.

Yuri buried his lips against her neck, licking the salty drops of sweat, pleased with the small sounds she made.

"Right there…please…please." She pleaded, her hips arching against him, trying to keep him there on that particular delicious spot.

Yuri crooned against her hair, cupping her nape with his hand, guiding her face against his shoulder and rubbed himself against her. "Here?"

Her soft cry was his answer, and the deep, silky contractions of her flesh, nearly snapped his control. Somehow he hung on, prolonging her pleasure, relishing the sweet cries of fulfillment from her lips.

He touched her forehead with his as they breathed together, panting as if they have run for miles. Alice looked at him, felt him hard and throbbing inside her, still unfulfilled.

"Hold on to me." He ordered before she can speak, supporting her hips with his arm as Alice clung around his neck.

She gasped as he lifted her, without leaving the tight clasp of her body. With one fluid movement, Yuri reversed their position, taking her place on the seat, guiding her legs until she sat astride him.

"Yuri?" Alice said softly, her blue eyes startled. The position was scandalously new to her, one that made her breathless just to feel how much deeper he can still go inside her.

He tried to talk but found himself no longer capable of speech, the hot, snug clasp of her flesh stole his breath, and hungrily he guided her hips down, rocking her in a circular motion that emphasized rather than diminished the sweet tightness of her body. Both gasped as bliss struck them, profound and electrifying to the soles of their feet.

Alice clung to him, burying her cries against his neck as she reached the pinnacle once more, her sweet body trembling from the force of her climax.

Yuri groaned, and clutched her tighter, pulling her hips down at the same time he thrust inside her, increasing the maddening sweet friction of their joined flesh. He cupped her face with both hands, gazed into her eyes, beautiful blue eyes that looked at him with so much love, hiding nothing from him. His pace increased ever faster, stroking her in a rhythm that would have hurt her a moment too soon, but not now...the end was near, Yuri groaned and sought her soft lips, burying his own cry of fulfillment in her mouth

With a muffled sound, the lovers collapsed together on the seat, breathing heavily. Yuri held her close to him, while Alice buried her face against his neck, the beat of his heart thudded heavily against her breast, making her smile as peace and contentment enveloped them.

Yuri caressed her face gently, marveling at the incredible sense of satiation, of the lingering moment of peace that always followed after making love with her, only with her. She made him feel whole, complete, in a way no other woman ever has.

Meeting her, being with her, loving her, even he was tempted to believe in soulmates.

Yuri chuckled at his own thoughts, if someone were to know!

No words were spoken as the lovers basked in the aftermath of their love, indeed none were needed, both were simply content to sit there, their limbs entwined, their bodies still joined.

After a moment, Yuri roused himself to make themselves decent once more. Grabbing the leather bag with one hand, he shook the contents into the seat beside him, probed through the articles with his fingers until he found the tissues buried beneath the Seven-Eyed mask, making him snort at the ugly relic. Yuri tore the plastic wrapper with his teeth, and pulled out the tissues, pressing them against her soft flesh as he slowly withdrew, catching the thick fluid that seeped from her flesh before it could stain her skirt.

He kissed her lips as he helped her clean herself, ignoring her shy protests.

"It's only fair I help you clean up the mess, love. After all, I'm responsible for them."

Alice was too shy to reply anything, now that passion was well spent, her reticence returned with a vengeance. But Yuri smiled at her indulgently, knowing he can draw out her passion with nothing more but a kiss.

Finally, freshened up and with a new pair of undies, Alice snuggled closer to Yuri as they looked outside the window.

"We're almost home." Alice murmured, seeing the familiar sights once more.

Yuri merely pulled her head gently towards his and kissed her temple, the fine hair still damp from perspiration.

"Home is where you are." He said, making her smile.

Together, they looked at the snow-capped mountains, the passing scenery as the train sped by, taking them to their destination, to their new life together.

END.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Well, I always believed that the good ending of Shadow Hearts Covenant would lead to the good ending of Shadow Hearts. Who knows what the future games would bring.

For those of you who thinks that Alice is too pure to have sex with Yuri, well, let me just say that she, who has given up her soul to save him, won't find it hard to give him her body as well. After all, in her given faith, Alice ought to know that the soul is far more important than the mortal body, but she never hesitated to give her soul up for him. And even if the game went with the bad ending, they still have some months spent traveling from Wales to Zurich before Alice dies, so I'm sure Yuri grabbed the chance, I'll think less of Yuri if he hadn't actually! (insert maniacal laughter)

If that's not a good explanation enough, I can't help you. :)


End file.
